


PORTRAIT OF SOMEONE

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic, ruptura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Si yo pudiera ser tu mayor errorel que mas odias...¿Eso significaría que tendría un minuto de tu tiempo?porque la verdad es que yo sería cualquier cosa por tisi (tan solo) tú fueras míohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xB55s-oyAPortrait Of Someone (Original) by Daniela Andrade
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 3





	PORTRAIT OF SOMEONE

**Author's Note:**

> Carta*
> 
> Canción*
> 
> Tenia super empolvado este one shot en la oscuridad de mis documentos. Lo he editado y arreglado en su mayoría, espero que sea de su agrado. Como fue por aquellos días en los que no tenia mi corazón tan roto pues, salio eso.
> 
> Ewww...

_Tal vez yo pueda ser un marco de fotografía alrededor de las caras que te gustan_

_o una cafetera junto al fuego_

_en la mañana cuando necesitas algo tibio en tus manos_

_yo puedo ser tus guantes viejos y gastados_

**Lo que siento por ti no es un capricho, ni un enamoramiento que se ira con el paso de los días, acepte salir contigo cuando ni siquiera tu sabias que era lo que de verdad sentías por mí. Me encontrabas alguien interesante por mi forma de ser y yo había visto en ti la soledad y el dolor que conllevaba tu apellido, sin personas a tu lado que fueran completamente sinceras, rodeado de hipocresía y me dolía, así que dije que si esperando poder llenar ese hueco en tu corazón con el amor sincero que te ofrecía, el amor que yo si sentía.**

**Salimos muchas veces y con el paso del tiempo pude ver en tu rostro sonrisas sinceras, verte feliz fue mi mayor alegría, yo de verdad te amaba, amaba ser la razón de tus sonrisas, de que pudieras estar tranquilo contigo mismo, con tus demonios, yo los tome para mí.**

**Me entregue a ti amándote intensamente, rebosante de alegría al escucharte decir que me amabas, que era lo mejor que te había pasado, los te amo, con cada caricia, con cada beso, se grabaron intensamente en mi piel, en mi corazón, en mi alma.**

**Y yo** **correspondí** **con más intensidad, llorando y acariciando tu rostro,** **besándote** **con pasión, creando ilusiones de una vida juntos, de un por siempre, de una familia.**

_Si yo pudiera ser tu mayor error_

_el que odias_

_¿Eso significaría que tendría un minuto de tu tiempo?_

_porque la verdad es que yo sería cualquier cosa por ti_

_si tú fueras mío_

_**Pronto me di cuenta de que no, el amor que yo te daba no era ni será suficiente para ti, tienes que cumplir las expectativas de alguien más, alguien que también esta hundido en el dolor, poco a poco te** **distanciaste** **de mí, no llamabas, me** **rechazabas** **cuando deseaba verte o hablar contigo, e intente ser fuerte, intente estar ahí para ti, entonces llegaron las peleas, cuando** **gritabas** **, cuando** **llorabas** **, cuando decías de nuevo que nadie podía estar por encima de ti, ni siquiera yo, me dejaste solo y llorando diciendo que no volverías, que yo era un error que debías arreglar y yo no pude más, me derrumbe al ver tu espalda caminar lejos de mí, lejos muy lejos.** _

_Tal vez yo pueda ser tu color favorito en paredes descoloridas de ladrillo_

_o un cuadro colgando en una galería_

_como un retrato de alguien que te gustaría imaginar en casa_

_esperando por ti a solas_

**Y aquí estoy ahora habiendo intentado ver como unes tu vida a alguien más, alguien que no soy yo, por deber, por el mandato de alguien más, haciendo feliz a las personas a tu alrededor, pero no puedo, quisiera decir que esperare, que estaré ahí para ti cuando no puedas más, pero me duele tanto, así que fiel a lo que me han dicho toda mi vida, a lo que tú me dijiste aquel día, huiré; me iré no sin antes desearte felicidad, que seas feliz, porque todo el amor que siento por ti se quedara aquí contigo, porque no me creo capaz de amar a alguien que no seas tú.**

**Siempre estarás en mis recuerdos, en mi corazón, de mi primer y único amor.**   
  


**Furihata Kouki**

_Si yo pudiera ser tu mayor error_

_el que odias_

_¿Eso significaría que tendría un minuto de tu tiempo?_

_porque la verdad es que yo sería cualquier cosa por ti_

_si tú fueras mío_

_si tú fueras mío_

_todo mío_

_▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ PORTRAIT OF SOMEONE▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂_

Cuando Seijuuro le vio aquel día, temblando de miedo por sus acciones no le tomo importancia, no era de su interés, solo debía guiarse por el triunfo, el ser superior. El mejor.  
  


Sin embargo, incluso después de que conociera la derrota y pasara el tiempo lo fue conociendo, algo broto en su interior cada que sonreía, cada que su rostro se sonrojaba por una palabra suya, la que fuera, lo más mínimo, lo más audaz e incluso los elogios.   
  


Siendo sincero consigo mismo le había pedido que fuera su pareja sin saber bien lo que sentía por ese chico y se lo hizo saber, lo suyo no eran las mentiras, pero solo sonrió y le escucho decir que le amaba, que había esperado mucho tiempo para decirlo, pero que el miedo y el dolor lo evitaba, que le rechazara.  
  
  
  


Y así paso el tiempo, se enamore completamente, se enamoró de su fragilidad, misma que le hacia enfrentarte a sus miedos volviéndole fuerte, de su tenacidad a ser mejor pero sin creer en la perfección, de ese deseo de poderse ver a su lado como un igual, siempre a su lado dándole fortaleza y sobre todo un inmenso amor. Aquel día en que se entregó, no solo su cuerpo si no que su propia alma, se dio cuenta que no podía dejarle ir, se había vuelto su todo de una manera inesperada e inequívoca, le acepto con todos sus errores, con todo su dolor y los hizo suyos, estuvo ahí para el cada vez que lo necesito, pero pronto Seijuuro se dio cuenta que lo que tenían no podría ser, el día en que le dijeron que había sido prometido a una mujer que nunca sería como el, nunca sería como su Kouki puesto que ella estaba solo hambrienta de dinero, de poder y cedió, cedió a la presión de ser el hijo perfecto que debía ser.  
  
  
  


Le había gritado al ser que más le había amado además de su madre, le abandono con el corazón roto, el; quien había jurado jamás hacerle sufrir, que no vería en sus ojos castaños lagrimas por su causa.  
  


Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no deja salir, Kuroko le acompaña, está ahí a su lado y ve en su mirada la desaprobación ante sus actos, llamándole cobarde sin pronunciar palabra, sin cambiar significativamente sus facciones, pero ahí está, el desprecio en sus irises azules.  
  
  
  


Le escucha decir que ya todo está listo, que tiene que tomar el lugar que corresponde en el altar y sabe que quiere agregar más pero no puede, entonces el pelirrojo no hace más que avanzar a donde le esperan y toma su lugar esperando la llagada de su futura esposa, ve la sonrisa de satisfacción de su padre y le ve llegar a ella, sonriendo ante las cámaras, feliz de ser pronto una Akashi, cierra con fuerza sus ojos por un momento, recuerda su sonrisa, su cara sonrojada cuando hacían el amor, los te amo sinceros que le daba y desea que sea el quien camine por ese pasillo, desea que sean sus manos las que tome entre las suyas, desea que sea el quien dé el sí de un para siempre.  
  
  
  


Sus amigos le miran, ve a Aomine tomar de la mano a Kise, susurrándole palabras con seguridad para calmarlo dada su aura obviamente hostil y lo merece, Kuroko baja la mirada y Kagami le pasa la mano por la espalda, Takao en cambio le ve con odio puesto que está ahí solo por Midorima, sabe que este le ha dicho que no piense hacer locuras y les envidia, porque ellos están con las personas que aman.   
  
  
  


_Perdóname Kouki._   
  
  
  


Soltó sus manos...  
  
  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ PORTRAIT OF SOMEONE▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

— ¿En dónde está?—

—Se ha ido, probablemente ya está en el avión—

— ¿Crees que hicimos bien?—

—Todo estará bien Taiga-kun, yo solo deseo que sea feliz allá en donde este—

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ PORTRAIT OF SOMEONE▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Después de un agotador viaje, Seijuuro se dirige a donde la dirección anotada en el papel le indica, su corazón late con fuerza ya que no sabe qué es lo que le espera detrás de la puerta, no sabía que podía estar tan nervioso ya que ni siquiera en la prueba más abrumadora o el partido más importante le habían hecho sentirse así, pone la llave que antes le han entregado en el cerrojo y la gira.  
  


Al entrar le invade una agradable música, respira profundamente y piensa en todo lo que dejo atrás y no duele; algún día volverá y será más fuerte que nunca.  
  


Agradece a los chicos por haberle ayudado a pesar de los errores cometidos, se los recompensara algún día piensa mientras admira el pequeño recibidor en el que se encuentra, es cálido. Le gustaría poder ver a un par de niños corretear por ahí en un futuro y suspira.  
  


Siendo quien es no piensa que pueda haber un imposible.  
  


Deja entonces la única maleta que trajo consigo en la entrada, al parecer no ha sido escuchado, camina por el largo pasillo y llega directamente a la cocina, puede oler el aroma de la que sabe es una deliciosa comida, le escucho caminar de aquí para allá, murmurando cosas que no entiende y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que logra a penas contener, sabe que se vuelvo tan débil a su lado y es algo que aprendió, no le importa.  
  


Es como si reconociera su alma, le ve quedarse quieto, lentamente da la vuelta y se lleva las manos al rostro, de nuevo derrama lagrimas por su culpa y quiero correr y limpiarlas, pero sabe que le ha hecho sufrir lo suficiente y se contiene, tiene tantas cosas que decirle, pero ninguna sale de sus labios; se acerca paso a paso mientras su corazón late más fuerte.  
  


Siente una mano en su pecho evitando más cercanía, el calor de su palma derrite la frialdad que de pronto le había invadido, su Kouki; porque un es suyo, se ha vuelto tan fuerte, pero calla mientras limpia sus lágrimas con su mano disponible, pero evitando su mirada.  
  
  
  


—Perdóname— dice franco y sin titubeos  
  
  
  


Mas Kouki no le dice nada y lo entiende, aun si no le perdona en ese momento ha decidido quedarse ahí, luchar como nunca antes por el amor que creyó no perdería, no le dejara ir y quiero decírselo pero una vez más es sorprendido y al sentir como se recarga en su pecho.  
  
  
  


—Ya no juegues más conmigo por favor— le dice, su voz es entrecortada por el llanto, tiembla y no evita pasar los brazos por su espalda apegando su cuerpo al suyo.  
  
  


—Estoy aquí para quedarme, lo he dejado todo por ti y antes de que me digas algo, no estoy arrepentido, no necesito del apellido Akashi, no me sirve de nada si no estás conmigo—  
  


— ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Qué hay de tu futuro? Y-yo... yo... — le ve llorar una vez más, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, Seijuuro se arrodilla en el suelo viéndole desde abajo.  
  


—Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo, ser mío por el resto de nuestras vidas, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, serias capaz de perdonar a este tonto que ha comprendido no puede vivir un día más sin ti—  
  


Kouki cae de rodillas a su lado mientras ve deslizar al pelirrojo temblorosamente un sencillo anillo de plata, las lágrimas que Seijuuro había logrado mantener fluyen raudas bajo sus mejillas, no puede verle a la cara, temiendo por primera vez en su vida a que le diga que no, pero siente las cálidas manos del castaño alrededor de su rostro, hace que levante la mirada y así puede ver su hermosa sonrisa, la que solo había evocado en dulces sueños de despertares amargos, recibe un casto beso en los labios y siente como su corazón se detiene.  
  


—Oh Sei, te había dicho que dejaría todo mi amor contigo, ¿Lo has traído de vuelta?—  
  


—Lo he traído de vuelta— responde  
  


—Entonces acepto—  
  


Kouki sonríe y devora sus labios, los que tanto anhelaba, ya han sufrido demasiado como para negarle un suspiro a su alma, empezaran una nueva vida, juntos; si no Kouki no le hubiera dejado esa carta de amor, si Seijuuro no se hubiera decidido a dejarlo todo por su amor, ambos serian infelices y lo sabe, con vidas planificadas por y para el beneficio de alguien más.  
  
  
  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ PORTRAIT OF SOMEONE▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Duerme sin nadie a su lado, a pesar de ser para Kouki un día normal, para quien ama no lo es, hoy es el día de su boda, sabe Kuroko le hizo el favor de darle su carta de amor, el adiós a su corazón, a su alma.  
  


No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no quiere siquiera cuantificarlo, pero no puede evitarlo. Ha pasado la noche en vela, intentando no pensar que ahora está entre los brazos de ella. Su esposa. En la que seguro sería una hermosa de luna de miel quizá en Paris o en algún lugar romántico del mundo. Le duele el alma y quiere no recordar, pero no puede y se cansó de evitarlo.

_Su Seijuuro ya no es más de él._

Kouki sonríe pensando que quizás eso cambiaría algo, pero sabe que no es suficiente, Kouki nunca será suficiente. El deber de Seijuuro es enorgullecer su apellido, su legado.  
  


Y ahí está ahora, a un mundo de distancia, hace semanas que sigue una estricta rutina, una que inicio para evitar el dolor de recordarlo, despertar, ir al trabajo, regresar a esa casa, comer e ir a dormir; si es que puede.  
  


Es algo tarde ya mientras cocina recordando los momentos que pasaron juntos, maldice a su corazón que no le deja olvidarte y lo siente, se cosquilleo característico de su presencia cerca, como si su alma reaccionara a un imán que intenta atraerlo, es un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo que anhela, capta un aroma conocido a pesar de que está envuelto entre los vapores de los alimentos; Kouki se gira intentando ignorar el latido errático que destroza su torso, su corazón en frenético movimiento y es entonces que le ve, está ahí parado a unos cuantos pasos, no quiere creerlo, que cruel es consigo mismo al tener tan vivido sueño.  
  


Le ve caminar hacia él, tan elegante como siempre ha sido y entonces es que lo cree, extiendo su mano para tocar su pecho, siente los latidos de su corazón y le invade el deseo de ser besado hasta terminar sin aliento, sus lágrimas no dejan de caer por sus mejillas limpiándolas lo más rápido que puede, pero no puede verle, no quiere hacerlo, escucha como le pide perdón y sus labios son incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna, se recarga en su pecho, cansado ya del dolor.  
  
  
  


—Ya no juegues más conmigo por favor— tonto, sabe que lo ha dejado todo, por el, las palabras que anhelaba y salen por fin de sus labios son tan hermosas.  
  


— ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Qué hay de tu futuro? Y-yo... yo... — escucha su llanto y su corazón desfallece, ve cómo se arrodilla en el suelo de su pequeña cocina, la tarde dio paso al anochecer haciendo que las luces de las farolas se cuelen a penas por la ventana.  
  


—Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo, ser mío por el resto de nuestras vidas, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, serias capaz de perdonar a este tonto que ha comprendido no puede vivir un día más sin ti—  
  


Es un hermoso anillo; sencillo, tal y como le gustaría que fuera, siente el temblor de las manos de quien ama y mientras desliza el metal por su dedo.

_Oh Seijuuro; no estas hecho para bajar la mirada;_ piensa, levanta su rostro y limpia sus lágrimas, le entrega la mejor de sus sonrisas, la más hermosa que tiene, la que siempre ha reservado solo para él, las sonrisas que solo puede darle a quien más ama, las que hacía mucho tiempo no se presentaban, te doy un pequeño beso, una que le sabe a añoranza, que dice que el amor que siente por el jamás se ira.  
  


—Oh Sei, te había dicho que dejaría todo mi amor contigo, ¿Lo has traído de vuelta?—  
  


—Lo he traído de vuelta— le responde  
  


—Entonces acepto—   
  
  
  


**_FIN_ **


End file.
